


Excruciatingly long traffic signals

by lejindarymin, QueenChim, Zee_ships



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Sneaking Out, Yeonbin, and it happened in the past, it's slightly crack, it's super cute tho, it's very subtle tho, namjin - Freeform, namjin as parents, so it's good now, soobin is their kid, yeonjun must be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejindarymin/pseuds/lejindarymin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenChim/pseuds/QueenChim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_ships/pseuds/Zee_ships
Summary: Soobin cracks an eye open and finds Yeonjun backing away slightly, his eyes fixed on something behind Soobin.“Yeonjun? What’s wron-”“Soobin… aren’t those your dads?”Soobin sneaks out to have some quality time with Yeonjun while his dads are out for their own "date night."Despite Soobin's extensive calculations, it... doesn't work out as planned.





	Excruciatingly long traffic signals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is a short fic i came up with really quick.  
> fun fact: It's actually inspired by true events our literature teacher told us, and the premise was just too hilarious to not turn into a fic. This is my first time writing something not slow burn/something that includes established relationships, so yeah
> 
> special thanks to my best friends, queenchim and lejindarymin i love you guys <3  
> special special thanks to my beautiful friends: larrycookie, fuhrer, virginhentai and (u didn't tell me ur nickname what am I supposed to do now)
> 
> dedicated to saddydaddy 
> 
> enjoy!

“Wow,” Yeonjun said, and Soobin smiled bashfully, “Wow, you look hot, Soobin.”  
Soobin bit his lip to stop himself from smiling too widely. “Thanks, I may or may not have put in an effort just for you.” he replied nonchalantly, acting as if he didn’t just have a huge crisis over what to wear. Yeonjun chuckled and held his hand out, which Soobin took.  
Soobin did a double take of the house and breathed in heavily. There was nothing he could do now, Yeonjun was already here and yes, he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself on their first official date. Besides, if his calculations were accurate, he was pretty sure he could spend quality time with Yeonjun and get back home before his dads would.  
Yeonjun led them to the car and opened the door for Soobin.  
“Such a gentleman.” he teased and Yeonjun just smirked as he jogged to the other side of the car.

“Soobin, are you sure you won’t get into any trouble?”  
Soobin shook his head, rolling his eyes.  
“I mean, I was really looking forward to this date, but if you want, we can like...postpone it to some other time when you aren’t under house arrest or something...”  
“Yeonjun. I told you, I know I’ll get back before they do. Don’t worry.” he stated and looked over to Yeonjun who was watching him silently. Soobin leaned over, planting a kiss to his lips. He pulled back and cleared his throat, trying not to smile at the way Yeonjun’s cheeks immediately turned red.  
“We should get going.” he said quietly and just stared ahead as Yeonjun started the car.

 

“So…” Yeonjun started, “Ah, well I know since this is our first official date, it should probably have been something fancy and thoughtful, so I’m just gonna apologise in advance…” he trailed off never once taking his eyes off the road.  
Soobin blinked, “Why are you apologising, Yeonjunnie?”  
He watched as Yeonjun bit his lip, “I was thinking we’d just stay in the car? Maybe drive around, I- I know this park, usually not very crowded, so we can just like moongaze and stuff? If you want to, that is.”

“It’s perfect Yeonjun.” Soobin smiled and Yeonjun glanced at him, flashing him a smile of his own.  
“How far away is it, though?”  
Yeonjun clicked his tongue, “Not too far. A ten minute drive.”  
Soobin nodded, “That's good.”

They drove in silence, every so often stealing glanced of each other. The two had been best friends for more than six years now, and Soobin had been pining over him for more than two. Soobin could laugh at how things turned out for them, and they were dating now. Kim Soobin was dating Choi Yeonjun, his best friend. 

They rounded a corner and stopped at a traffic light. Soobin turned in his seat and so did Yeonjun, “How do you think the others would react when they realise we ditched them on video game night for a date?” he says and Soobin chuckles, “I think they know where we probably are,” he starts, “they know we’re dating now so…”  
He trails off, knowing none of them are looking for any explanations anymore. They just stare at each other for a while, and then Yeonjun starts leaning in. Soobin lets out a breathy laugh-- Yeonjun leaning in for a kiss still never fails to take his breath away. His face is illuminated by the red traffic light and there’s a slight smile on his lips. Soobin sucks in a breath and closes his eyes, ready to feel Yeonjun’s lips on his own.

But it never came. 

Soobin cracks an eye open and finds Yeonjun backing away slightly, his eyes fixed on something behind Soobin.  
“Yeonjun? What’s wron-”  
“Soobin… aren’t those your dads?”

Soobin feels all the colour from his body drain as he stiffens. He turns around at a painfully slow pace and looks at the car beside theirs. Surely, he sees his dads in the car, placing pecks on each others lips and he welps as he ducks down, fumbling to get out of sight.

_Shit _. _Shit _. _Shit _. _Shit _.________

_____ _

“Yeonjun it _is _them, shit!” he whispers and looks up to find Yeonjun still staring at his parents. He reaches his hand out and slaps Yeonjun’s thigh, “Don’t stare at them! They’ll notice!” he hisses and Yeonjun shakes his head and shifts his gaze to the road in front of them.__

____

Soobin curses because _how long is the light going to remain red _?__

____

“Yeonjun, just drive as soon as the light turns green. They might notice your car, but _keep driving _.”  
“Shit, Soobin-” __

____

Yeonjun gets cut off as a loud honk resonates and Soobin tenses as he recognises the horn. Soobin watches Yeonjun’s eyes widen and he reaches out to pat his thigh, “Whatever you do, do not look at them.” he orders and feels the slightest bit of guilt when Yeonjun tenses up. 

He isn’t given much time to ponder over it though, because thankfully, the light turns green. Yeonjun speeds his way forward and Soobin almost lets out a sigh of relief.

“Ah, Soobin? Uh- they’re still following us.” Soobin glances at the rear-view mirror and curses. He props himself up pushes himself through the seats,  
“Soobin! That’s dangerous!” he hears Yeonjun squeak but he ignores it as he crawls into the back seat laying down so he’s completely flat. 

“Keep driving.” he says again, softer this time. 

“Soobin, what should I do? Should I pull over? They know it’s me.”

“Yeonjun I-”

“No Soobin! They’re your parents, I need to have a good impression on them.” 

“Yeonjun,” Soobin blanches, “Yeonjun, baby, please-” he tries again, shifting in the seat, eyes burning holes in the back of Yeonjun’s seat. He freezes as he feels the car slow down, “Yeonjun. Yeonjun, don’t you dare-”

“Sorry baby.” Yeonjun calls out back and the car comes to a stop. 

Soobin stays still, breathing slowly, trying not to make any noises. He hears the car door open and he murmurs out a “Shit.” before squeezing his eyes shut.

He hears some greetings and assumes Yeonjun is now talking to his dads. He strains his ears, trying to make out what they’re conversing about,  
“--Yeonjun! It’s so good to see you. How have you been?” It’s dad talking, and Soobin presses his lips together.

“I’m great Mr. Kim. Sorry I didn’t notice your car before.” Yeonjun says and Soobin has to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from smiling. 

“Oh it’s okay.” his dad says, “What brings you to the neighbourhood?” 

Soobin panics a little as Yeonjun stammers, only to get cut off by his dad again, “Were you here to meet Soobin? That would make sense…” 

“Oh um-” Soobin can almost see Yeonjun blush at his dad’s comment. He makes a mental note to tease him about it later.

“You know,” Soobin braces himself for the worst, knowing his dad, he would say anything. Probably something stupid, something embarrassing, something-

“You know, I’m pretty sure Soobin liked you back when you were kids, he wouldn’t stop talking about you and-” Soobin wants to _scream _. That’s it. He wants a new family now.__

____

“Jin,” his Appa speaks up and Soobin can feel him giving his husband a small fond smile. He hears Yeonjun chuckle and he buries his face in the seat. 

“Anyway, where were you off to, Yeonjun?” his appa changes the subject and Soobin suddenly has an answer for ‘who’s his favourite dad’.  
“You seemed to be in a rush.”

Yeonjun is probably giving them a smile; the smile he gives when he’s trying to come up with an excuse.

After what seems like an eternity, he finally decides to answer, “I was actually on my way to your house. I needed to drop off the books you lended me, Mr Kim.”

Soobin could kiss Yeonjun. It was perfect, they could drive off to his house, and Soobin could sneak in through his bedroom window. It was genius. It was-  
“Oh you could just give them to me right now.” Yeonjun falters and Soobin blanches.

“Um- it’s okay, I can drop them o-off.”

“Nonsense.” his dad speaks up, “Namjoon and I were going home anyway, since someone didn’t read the movie schedule clearly.”

“But I can drop them off!” Yeonjun protests and when Soobin hears footsteps approaching the car, he feels fear wash over him. “Oh, I can get them for you Mr Kim.”

“It’s okay Yeonjun,” he hears his appa say, voice closer. Soobin moves, he needs to hide. He rolls and ends up falling into the space between the front and back seats with a thud.

Just as his appa opens the car door.

They both freeze as their gazes lock, his appa’s eyebrows shooting up. Soobin lets out a sad excuse of a chuckle. He waves slightly, “Ha- hi Appa.”

 

 

 

 

**

“So uh, I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
Soobin gives Yeonjun a smile and shrugs. Yeonjun looks concerned but he turns around anyway, Soobin closes the door behind him and starts making his way to his room. He just needs to reach the stairs and he’ll be safe-

“And where are _you _going, young man?”__

____

Soobin stops, “Uh… my room?”

“Come here, Soobin, let’s talk.”

He walks into the living room and sits himself next to his dad. His appa is sitting in front of them, a cup of coffee in his hand. They’re silent and Soobin can’t tell if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. “So, do you want to explain why you were out of the house, even after we explicitly told you to stay _in _the house?”__

____

Soobin gulped and looked down at his hands. “‘S wanted to hang out with Yeonjun.”

His dad nods but he doesn’t seem convinced. Soobin knows he wants him to confess, he can see it in his eyes, in the little smirk on his lips. He looks at his appa, he’s listening intently too and Soobin bites his lip. 

“Anyway,” his dad announces, “I’ll get dinner ready and then-”

“I’m dating Yeonjun.”

His dad stops talking and suddenly, there’s an uncomfortable silence that suddenly envelops the family.  
“I- I didn’t want to tell you guys earlier, because I- I don’t know- I didn’t know how you’d react and-”  
Soobin stops himself. He lets out a breath and wills himself to look at his dad’s. 

“Soobin… were you really afraid of coming out to your very very _very _gay dads?”  
Both his dads have a smile on their faces But Soobin just looks down and shrugs. __

____

____

A few beats pass before his dad finally speaks up, “Hey Soobin, did I ever tell you about the time in highschool? The one when Namjoon here was an absolute wreck in terms of romance?”  
Soobin just shakes his head.  
“Well… he wouldn’t admit it now, but your Appa had the biggest crush on me.” His appa chokes on his coffee and Soobin lets out a laugh as his dad just smirks.  
“It’s true. He was hopelessly in love with me, but for someone with an iQ of 148, he wasn’t smart enough to come up with a way to ask me out.”  
“Hey! I did ask you out in the end, yes, Jimin helped me with the bouquet, but still!. And as i recall, you didn’t make a move either so, hah.”  
His dad shook his head, smiling fondly. “It’s true we did dance around each other for a long time. Sometimes we wish we weren't that slow. But yes, I was hopelessly in love with him too.”  
Soobin can’t help but smile, as his dads look at each other sharing a small, fond, intimate look. It fills his heart with warmth. It feels nice.

“Namjoon asked me to move in with him three years later, and we got married two years after that. And then… we got you.” his eyes are sparkling and Soobin feels like he might cry.  
“Soobin, my dad, your grandpa, wasn’t very accepting of our relationship. He grew out of it, now, and we love him dearly, but it gave us a hard time.” He sighs and Soobin just noticed how his appa had gotten up and had started rubbing circles into his dad’s back. This time his appa speaks, “We had times when we felt self doubt and it was hard, but we made through it. Soobin, the reason we’re telling you this is that… we want you to know that we support you. Fully support you. Don’t ever think you can’t tell us anything, we will never make you feel like you’re doing something wrong.”

Soobin might actually cry- screw that he’s _definitely _crying. “I never wanted to make you feel like I was hiding it from you. I’m so sorry. I- I love you guys so much.”__

____

____

“We love you too Soobin.” 

That night, Soobin cries himself to sleep in his dads’ arms, out of pure love.

 

 

 

“Soobin! Please don’t tell me you got into trouble. I’m so- I’m so sorry this was all my fault, I’m so stupid and-”  
Soobin sliences him with a kiss. They’re standing in the courtyard outside the school building.  
“Don’t be sorry, babe.” Soobin giggles at Yeonjun’s blushing face as he pulls away. “It’s all good.”

“Oh. Really?” Yeonjun asks, still obviously dazed.  
“Yes.” Soobin says and starts walking away. “Oh by the way, we have a date to continue tonight. Pick me around six? We’ll leave at seven.”  
Yeonjun cocks his head to the side, “Why seven?”  
Soobin just smiles and shrugs, 

“My parents want to meet the boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact#2: the teacher that inspired this fic is homophobic so lol, if you're reading this, miss, i hope you're proud to know you inspired this very gay fic about two gay dudes with one of them having two very gay dads :)
> 
> i had fun writing this!!  
> find me on twt (@zee__joon) ((i cant link it cuz im dumb))
> 
> tell me what you think <3


End file.
